Bulan
by Kau-Tahu-Siapa
Summary: Bulan tak akan bersinar terang tanpa adanya malam. Hinata tak akan menang melawan kerasnya kehidupan tanpa ada Sasuke di sisinya. / Sosok itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari tukang kebun yang bekerja di rumahnya. Pakaiannya penuh noda lumpur dan tanah dimana-mana. / Mind to RnR?


Bulan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Standard Warning Applied (EYD, diksi, feel, typo, OOC) Fluffy, maybe?

.

_Enjoy it ;)_

.

.

.

Sang pemberi kehidupan di dunia telah berlarut-larut menyelami belahan lain dari bumi. Bias cahayanya yang menghangatkan kini berganti dengan angin dingin yang sejenak menusuk kulit, sejenak menusuk tulang. Desiran lembut udara dari berbagai penjuru berhembus menerbangkan guguran dedaunan kering, kemudian bergerak mengikuti arus angin. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, gadis yang meringkuk di bawah naungan langit kelam itu merasakan keabsenan suara.

Hening untuk beberapa saat, kemudian gema nyanyian berbagai insekta mulai terdengar. Kemudian hening lagi. Kemudian ramai lagi. Monoton memang, namun telinga gadis itu sudah terbiasa mendengarkan lolongan anjing dan nyanyian binatang malam. Baginya itu sedikit lebih baik daripada syaraf-syaraf di telinganya mendengarkan adu mulut serta cekcok antara ayah dan ibunya.

Ah, Hanabi. Sosok kecil itu melayang kemudian singgah sebentar dalam ingatannya. Sebelum meninggalkan rumah, gadis itu sempat menengok ke arah adik semata wayangnya yang menangis sesenggukan di bawah kolong meja. Kedua tangan anak itu menutup telinga, sementara di hadapannya disajikan adegan layaknya sinetron murahan yang tak berharga. Ya, lagi-lagi pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya.

Gadis itu terpekur. Terdiam tanpa suara. Dirinya lelah. Sangat lelah akan pola pikir ayah dan ibunya yang tak pernah sama. Entah apa yang mereka ributkan. Dan selalu saja itulah yang menjadi alasan terjadinya pertengkaran dalam rumah. Tak ada kata kasar atau makian yang keluar, tak ada barang-barang yang pecah atau melayang. Namun geraman marah ayahnya serta jeritan kesal ibunya membuat gadis itu tak betah untuk terus duduk sepanjang hari menyaksikan dua orang dewasa yang beradu argumen. Mungkin karena sifat ayahnya yang terlalu defensif, atau pribadi ibunya yang terlalu eksplosif. Entahlah.

"Hinata!"

Gadis itu menengokkan kepala saat merasa namanya dipanggil.

Seorang laki-laki berumur sekitar empatbelas tahunan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk meringkuk di salah satu bangku kayu di taman kota. Tangan kanannya melambai, memberi isyarat yang tak dimengerti Hinata.

"A-ah, Sasuke-_kun_," gumam Hinata kecil saat sosok itu mendekat dan berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Wajah sosok itu memang tak terlihat jelas karena pencahayaan taman yang temaram. Namun cahaya bulan yang berbias terang di iris kelam sosok itu membuat Hinata langsung mengambil kesimpulan. Sosok itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari tukang kebun yang bekerja di rumahnya. Pakaiannya penuh noda lumpur dan tanah dimana-mana.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel pada bangku dari kayu pinus itu sebelum ikut mendudukinya. Terdengar sedikit bunyi decitan kayu lapuk saat Sasuke duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Hiashi-_sama_ menyuruh saya untuk mencari Anda."

Hyuuga sulung itu mengangguk singkat. Tampaknya ia terlalu malas untuk berkomentar banyak.

"Ayo pulang," ajak si Uchiha sambil tersenyum tipis.

Hinata memandang wajah Sasuke sejenak. Kemudian gadis itu kembali memalingkan muka.

"T-tidak mau," bisiknya pelan.

"Shizune-_san_ sudah menyiapkan menu makanan kesukaan Anda," bujuk Sasuke lagi. Hasilnya tak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Gadis di sebelahnya kembali menggeleng mengisyaratkan penolakan.

Uchiha Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Tidak biasanya gadis itu merajuk hingga tak mau pulang. "Ada apa, Hinata?"

Hening sesaat. Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke juga memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut pada gadis berambut indigo itu.

"B-benarkah–"

Sasuke memalingkan kepala menghadap Hinata. Matanya bisa melihat jelas bibir gadis itu yang sedikit bergetar seakan menahan tangisan yang akan pecah.

"Hn?" salah satu alis milik anak lelaki berumur tiga tahun lebih tua dari Hinata itu terangkat. Uchiha bungsu itu masih dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Hinata.

"–benarkah _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ akan b-bercerai?"

Sasuke terdiam menyaksikan setetes bulir bening yang terjun dari iris lavender milik gadis di hadapannya–

"Siapa yang berkata begitu?"

–kemudian bulir-bulir lain menyusul, jatuh dan menganak sungai di pipi Hinata.

Hinata merasakan tenggorokannya sakit dan tak mampu berkata-kata. Udara yang dihirupnya seakan memadat dan menyumbat trakea. Gadis itu lebih memilih terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"_Kaasan_ yang mengatakannya," gumamnya, samar-samar antara tangisan dan isakan.

Uchiha bungsu itu kembali membisu. Sementara si gadis Hyuuga yang menjadi majikannya masih terus menangis tak tertahankan.

Sunyi. Seluruh dunia seolah ikut tak bersuara saat Hinata menangis, seakan tak berpenghuni. Insekta yang mengisi hilangnya suara sejak bulan menampakkan diri pun terdiam. Penerangan di sekitar taman yang temaram terlihat semakin kelam. Bahkan lampu taman yang berdekatan dengan jalan terlihat bersinar dengan malas-malasan. Sebentar menyala, sebentar meredup.

Gumpalan awan kelabu raksasa yang berarak di angkasa sana kini bergerak menghalangi cahaya bulan purnama kala itu. Tampaknya sebentar lagi akan hujan, terka kedua insan manusia yang jenisnya berlainan tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi hujan, Hinata."

Gadis itu tak bergeming. Kepalanya terkulai, dibenamkan di antara kedua lutut yang diangkat hingga setinggi dadanya. Isakan kecil masih terdengar jelas dari bibir Hinata.

"Dengarkan saya," anak lelaki itu menyentuh pundak Hinata, kemudian membelai rmabutnya dengan perlahan.

Hinata menengadah. Kedua bola matanya yang memerah dan sayu bertemu pandang dengan iris obsidian milik anak lelaki di hadapannya yang berkilat memancarkan ketegasan.

"Apapun yang terjadi, saya tidak akan meninggalkan Hinata," Uchiha itu berujar mantap dengan penuh keyakinan. Bibirnya mengulum senyum walau tampak samar.

"Bohong!" teriak Hinata sesenggukan.

"Kapan saya pernah bohong?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Hinata tersedak oleh tangisnya sendiri. Gadis Hyuuga itu kembali menatap iris hitam milik Sasuke, memastikan kebenaran dari pengakuan anak lelaki itu barusan. Kemudian Hinata mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya, menyeka bulir bening yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata. Bibirnya berucap, "Sungguh?"

Tak ada kata-kata, hanya sebuah anggukan mantap yang didapati Hinata.

"Percayalah."

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Uchiha Sasuke selalu begitu. Saat dirinya serasa tak terima dengan fakta dan ingin lari dari masalah, Sasuke tidak akan menghentikannya. Anak itu akan memlih ikut berlari bersama Hinata hingga dirinya lelah dan memilih berhenti. Katakanlah Sasuke tidak membantu memecahkan masalah Hinata, tapi dirinya membantu Hinata bangkit saat gadis itu berada dalam masalah.

"Benarkah?" dan Uchiha itu kembali mengangguk.

Terselip rasa kagum dalam hati Hinata. Kemudian seulas senyum terpatri jelas di wajah ayunya. Hatinya sudah tenang sekarang.

"Kalau beg– Hei!" Sasuke tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya saat Hinata mendekap tubuhnya dengan kuat. Kedua lengan gadis itu melingkar erat di sekitar leher Sasuke.

Hinata memejamkan mata dan lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyum bahagia. Dirinya berbisik kecil tepat di telinga Sasuke, "_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke ikut tersenyum saat Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Anak lelaki itu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ayo pulang," Sasuke mengangsurkan tangan kanannya–

"Ya!" –dan disambut Hinata dengan gembira.

Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan beriringan. Awan kelabu yang menghalangi cahaya lunar kini bergeser, memberikan kesempatan kepada sang purnama untuk kembali menyumbangkan cahaya di tengah malam yang temaram. Hinata mengamit lengan Sasuke dengan erat, kemudian tersenyum manis saat anak lelaki itu memandangnya. Tak perlu kekayaan dan hingar-bingar kehidupan untuk menenangkan hati Hinata. Dirinya hanya butuh seorang Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari tukang kebun yang bekerja di rumahnya, yang pakaiannya penuh noda lumpur dan tanah dimana-mana.

Hinata seperti bulan dan Sasuke seperti malam. Bulan tak akan bersinar terang tanpa adanya malam. Hinata tak akan menang melawan kerasnya kehidupan tanpa ada Sasuke di sisinya.

Kedua orang itu berbelok di persimpangan setelah meninggalkan taman. Tidak, mereka tidak berbelok di dalam pekatnya malam. Sasuke membimbing Hinata untuk kembali bangkit di bawah siraman cahaya bulan yang penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

a/n : Hancur? Emang. Saya memang gak berniat mempublish fic ini. Tapi sayang rasanya kalau fic ini udah nangkring selama hampir setahun di archive lappie saya XD Terus, apakah ini termasuk fluff? XD Gak bisa banyak bacot, saya minta REVIEW aja ^^ Terserah deh mau KRITIK atau nge-FLAME, semuanya halal-halal saja di kotak ripiyu saya XD

Mind to Review?


End file.
